


Favorite What If

by mikeyskies



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Petes POV, Poetry, Sad, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyskies/pseuds/mikeyskies
Summary: Wrote this for english class. Its sad. what do you expect its petekey





	

Soft kisses on chapped lips  
Large hands with calloused fingers  
Warm summer nights and pale skin  
Covered in the scent of a summer day  
Too much sunscreen and chlorine

Light hazel eyes hiding worlds behind them  
Doors to be unlocked and keys to find  
One could spend a lifetime searching  
Looking for an unknown answer together

But then a firework explodes,  
Gone before take off  
A what if, something that keeps you up at night  
Ten long years later

Flowers not pretty enough  
To compare to his entirety  
Cigarette smoke filling a crowded room  
The smell of skin and sweat and cheap drinks  
Fogging your brain

You’re fascinated with him  
The way he walks, clumsy but with an air of elegance  
The way he smiles, perfect,  
Prettier than any girl’s you’ve ever seen

You wish you knew how much he loved you’  
That he echoed your feelings completely.  
Now you’re confined to small talk  
You could have had everything  
.  
But you were stupid and young  
And broken and scared of being even more broken  
And you had to learn the hard way

Summer doesn’t last forever


End file.
